The Way I Live
by Aori Rihito
Summary: "Jangan salahkan aku. Ini caraku hidup. Berbeda dari siapapun, tapi aku tetaplah aku. Setidaknya aku tidak mengenakan topeng untuk menyembunyikan wajah asliku. Bagaimana denganmu, Levi?" Bagi Levi, ini pertama kalinya Hanji berbicara serius yang bijak. TYPO OOC! (Sebenernya untuk challenge, tapi ga jadi.)


**V****The Way I Live**

**Summary :  
**"Jangan salahkan aku. Ini caraku hidup. Berbeda dari siapapun, tapi aku tetaplah aku. Setidaknya aku tidak mengenakan topeng untuk menyembunyikan wajah asliku. Bagaimana denganmu, Levi?" Bagi Levi, ini pertama kalinya Hanji berbicara serius yang bijak. TYPO OOC!

**Character, Genre, Rate :  
**Levi & Hanji Z., Romance, Teen Fic

**Disclaimer :  
**Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime  
Songs © Creator

**A/N :  
**Tadinya ini dibuat untuk challenge _Cheen24912_, tapi Ao ga bisa dapet 9 ide dan ngetik semuanya dalam waktu sehari. Jadinya Ao gagal, dan Ao bener-bener ga bisa ngetik yang baru. Jadi ini dijadiin fic bebas. Makanya, maaf kalau ada penempatan judul-judul lagi yang letaknya aneh ya! sekarang yang ini punya plot tetap! *meluk hp yang dipake buat _shuffle_ lagu* Di fic kali ini, Ao beberapa kali make bahasa Jepang sederhana yang sering ditemui di SnK._ Special Operation Squad_ a.k.a _Squad_ Levi Ao buat tetap hidup, biar agak happy. Enjoy!

_**Hajime**_

Hanji Zoe memang makhluk terunik yang pernah Levi lihat. Jauh lebih unik daripada para _kyojin_. Perempuan _megane_ itu selalu bisa tersenyum ceria bahkan setelah ia menyaksikan teman-teman seperjuangan mereka tewas. Dia juga bisa menyukai raksaksa dengan wajah super bodoh itu. Bahkan ia menamai mereka.

Yah, Levi memang tahu kenapa. Itu juga merupakan bagian dari _salah_nya sih.. Entah dia harus senang atau sedih karena secara tidak langsung, dialah yang menciptakan '_titan lover freak_' Hanji. Dia memang sempat bersyukur, karena dengan begitu, Hanji tidak akan ketakutan di dalam misi-misinya.

Tapi dia juga menyesal karena kini Hanji _sangat teramat mencintai para kyojin yang merupakan musuh abadi mereka_.

Sore itu, Levi tengah duduk sambil meminum kopinya di lapangan luar _HQ Castle_. Ia tengah mengamati anggota-anggota baru _Survey Corps_ berlatih _sparring_ di tengah daun-daun berguguran. Musim gugur sudah tiba. Tadinya dia mau ikut dengan melawan Auruo Bossard, Erd Gin, atau Gunther Schultz yang merupakan anggota _squad_-nya, tapi ketiganya dipanggil Erwin. Dia tidak mau _sparring_ dengan Petra Ral, satu-satunya perempuan di _squad_-nya– Kekuatan perempuan dan laki-laki itu beda jauh.

Pengecualian untuk Mikasa Ackerman, Annie Leondhart dan Hanji Zoe.

"Levi!"

Tanpa menolehpun, Levi sudah tahu siapa pemilik suara ceria itu. Sosok perempuan berambut coklat berkacamata berlari ke arahnya dengan riang. Di tangannya ada sebuah benda unik. Panah dan busur. Uniknya, panah dan busur itu berwarna merah darah.

"Lihat apa yang kutemukan di gudang!" serunya sambil mengayunkan panah dan busur itu.

"_Feuerroter Pfeil und Bogen_.." gumam Levi pelan. Pria berumur 34 tahun itu masih fasih berbahasa Jerman dan Prancis, hal yang sudah sangat langka dijumpai di muka bumi. Meski dulu dia itu berandalan, bukan berarti dia bodoh. Pria itu merupakan keturunan bangsawan yang _seharusnya_ tinggal di dalam _Wall Sina_. Entah apa yang membuatnya menjadi berandalan.

"Hm? Kau bilang apa, Levi?"

"Bukan apa-apa. Untuk apa kau mengambil barang penuh debu itu?" tanya Levi dengan wajah datar.

"Kupikir ini menarik! Jarang ada panah dan busur berwarna merah seperti ini 'kan? Aku penasaran dengan apa yang membuatnya merah begini!" Ah, dasar _scientist_. Mungkin setelah _titan_ menghilang dari bumi, Hanji bisa melanjutkan hidup sebagai _scientist_. Atau bahkan ia bisa menjadi _hakase_ di masa depan. Reinkarnasinya, maksudku.

Levi mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Itu sudah jelas; Darah."

"EEEH?! Levi, jangan menghancurkan kesenanganku! Bisa jadi ini bukan darah 'kan!" protes Hanji.

Levi tidak mempedulikannya dan kembali mengawasi _sparring_ bawahannya. Setelah beberapa saat tanpa berbicara, Hanji mengangkat suara. "Levi, mau _sparring_?"

"..." Levi melirik Hanji. Ini bukan pertama kalinya Hanji mengajaknya _sparring_. Tapi dia selalu kalah. Karena Levi tidak mau mengalah. Satu-satunya orang yang pernah mengalahkan Levi hanya atasan mereka, Erwin Smith.

"Tidak mau ya?" Hanji menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Levi tidak menjawab. Membuang waktu, menurutnya. Matanya menangkap sosok Connie Springer yang dilempar Ymir. Levi-lah yang memlih pasangan _sparring_ mereka. Dan sepertinya Connie memang tidak sanggup melawan Ymir.

Sementara Reiner Braun dan Christa Renz justru seperti kejar-kejaran. Reiner tidak sampai hati menyakiti Christa yang seperti dewi. Tapi Christa bersikeras mau melawan Reiner. Jadilah Christa mengejar-ngejar Reiner.

Hal yang sama terjadi pada Mikasa Ackerman dan Eren Jaeger. Mikasa tidak mau menyakiti Eren. Baginya _titan-shifter_ itu masih lebih lemah daripadanya. Eren yang tidak terima langsung mengejar saudara angkatnya, tapi Mikasa lari lebih cepat.

Armin Arlert dan Sasha Braus malah seakan tidak bertarung sama sekali. Sasha seperti merengek ke Armin, dan Armin membalas kata-katanya dengan canggung. Tapi mereka masih tetap sesekali melempar tinju atau tendangan.

Di sisi lain, Bertholdt Fubar dan Jean Kirchstein bertarung dengan imbang.

"Oh iya, Levi! Aku sudah menguasai lagu yang kau ajarkan lho!" seru Hanji tiba-tiba.

"Hn?"

Sekitar sebulan yang lalu, mereka menemukan sebuah piano tua di dalam _Castle HQ_. Levi yang sudah lama tidak menyentuh piano –sejak dia meninggalkan keluarganya– secara reflek langsung menekan tuts-tuts piano tersebut dengan mahir. Memainkan sebuah lagu klasik yang indah. Hanji yang waktu itu bersamanya terpukau dan memaksanya mengajarkan lagu itu. Dengan terpaksa, pria minim ekspresi ini mengajarinya.

"Judulnya apa? _Iin.. Iin klen musik_?"

"_Eine Kleine Nachtmusic_."

"Ah, iya! _Eyn Klen_ apalah itu! Ternyata susah sekali memainkannya! Padahal kau memainkannya dengan begitu mudah!"

"Itu karena kau yang payah, Kacamata Sialan." ucap Levi datar. Kopinya sudah habis, cangkirnya ia letakkan di sampingnya begitu saja. Ia melirik Hanji yang berdiri di sampingnya, sedikit ke depan. Levi dapat melihat lambang _Die Flügel der Freiheit_ di punggung Hanji. '_Entah kapan lambang itu bisa menjadi kenyataan._' batin Levi.

"Mau coba dengarkan tidak? Menurutku sudah lumayan lho!"

"..Hn."

"Levi! Aku berbicara 2 kalimat dan kau hanya membalasnya dengan satu kata ambigu tanpa arti?!"

"_Urusai_."

Hanji mendengus kesal. Memang sulit menghadapi mantan berandalan ini. Padahal dia sudah susah payah melatih lagu sulit buatan musikus-yang-entah-namanya-siapa itu agar setidaknya Levi memujinya. "_Uzai no hito_." gumam Hanji.

Dia langsung duduk di samping Levi, meletakkan busur dan panah merah-nya di sampingnya. Sesekali terdengar Armin mengatakan, "_Gotya gotya uruse yo_, Sasha!" sambil berlari menghindari serangan Sasha.

"Andaikan bisa setenang ini setiap saat, rasanya seperti.. _World is Mine_. Bisa melakukan yang diinginkan. Meski tetap ada berbagai _paperwork_, tapi tetap saja.. Tanpa perlu keluar dinding untuk melawan _Kyojin-chan_ di luar sana." gumam Hanji sambil menghela nafas.

"Kalau seperti ini terus, bisa-bisa ada _titan_ yang masuk lagi, bodoh."

Hanji malah tertawa. "Berarti aku bisa bertemu banyak _Kyojin-chan_ dong!"

Levi mendecih pelan. "_Ne_, Levi.. _This Love_.. Maksudku, kecintaanku pada _titan_, memang aneh ya?" tanya Hanji.

"Tentu saja aneh dan tidak normal."

"_Mou_, aku 'kan hanya ingin memahami mereka! Siapa tahu suatu saat nanti kita bisa berteman dengan _Kyojin-chan_!"

"Berhenti memanggil mereka dengan suffix -_chan_ seakan mereka itu manusia."

"Eeh? Tapi 'kan manis! Lagipula aku ingat kau pernah memberitahuku suatu lagu yang mengatakan asalkan kita bahagia tidak masalah! Kalau tidak salah.. Ng.. _Ayano no Koufuku Riron_! Iya! Menurut orang bernama Ayano itu, tidak masalah asal kita tetap tersenyum 'kan? Jadi tidak masalah kalau aku memanggil mereka _Kyojin-chan_!" ucapnya penuh kemenangan. Tapi Levi malah tidak menggubrisnya sama sekali, membuat Hanji mendengus kesal lagi.

Mungkin salah bagi Levi untuk memberitahu Hanji beberapa lagu yang ia ketahui.

"_Heichou_! Bukannya waktunya sudah habis?" tanya Petra yang baru sampai. Dia sedikit menoleh ke Hanji dan tersenyum kecil. Levi menghela nafas dan berdiri.

"Latihan selesai. Bersihkan diri kalian dari keringat menjijikkan itu lalu langsung ke ruang makan." ucap Levi yang diikuti teriakan '_Hai_!' dari seluruh kadet, lalu mereka meninggalkan lapangan latihan tersebut.

"Auruo, Gunther, dan Erd sudah kembali?"

"Belum, _heichou_. Mereka bilang mereka akan kembali sebentar lagi."

"Hn." Levi meninggalkan tempat itu, diikuti Hanji dan Petra.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_HAPPY BIRTHDAY, HANJI-SAN_!"

Suara teriakan yang keras terdengar ke seluruh _Castle HQ_. Ruang makan tampak penuh dan meriah. Hanji yang tampak terkejut berdiri di ambang pintu dengan semburan _confettii_ di rambutnya. Sedetik kemudian, dia tertawa.

"Kalian semua tahu ulangtahunku?"

"Ah, sebenarnya.. Yang memberitahu kami Levi-_heichou_. Kami pikir pasti akan seru kalau ada pesta ulangtahun di sini, berhubung biasanya tempat ini selalu suram dan sepi." jawab Petra.

"Levi? Tumben dia baik.. Ah, _arigatou_, semuanya! Rasanya sangat asyik mendapat kejutan seperti ini!"

"Hanji-_san_! Semangat dengan penelitianmu!"

"Semoga bisa mendapat hasil yang lebih memuaskan!"

"Semoga bisa lebih dekat dengan _titans_ kesayanganmu!"

Dan berbagai harapan lainnya. Setelah itu, Mike berteriak, "SEMUANYA! _PARTY TIME_!" Yang lain berseru gembira dan mulai berpesta. Ada yang makan, ngobrol, menari-nari tidak jelas. Lagu diputar –entah dengan apa– dengan cukup keras. Hanji yang merupakan bintang pesta melihat kesana-kemari, mencari sosok di balik pesta itu. Tidak dapat menemukannya, Hanji diam-diam pergi keluar dari ruangan itu.

Ia langsung menuju tempat favorit Levi– bangku depan lapangan latihan. Disana memang lebih sejuk dari dalam _Castle HQ_, dan juga tidak ada debu menempel dimana-mana. Benar saja, Hanji menemukannya sedang duduk menatap langit.

"Levi!"

Levi tidak menyahut. Hanji langsung duduk di sampingnya. "Kenapa tidak di dalam?"

"Terlalu berisik."

"Tapi 'kan kau yang memberitahu mereka tanggal ulangtahunku! Wajar saja kalau mereka berisik! Oh iya, terimakasih! Ini kejutan yang menyenangkan!" ucap Hanji gembira.

"Oi, Kacamata Sialan.."

"Hm..?"

Levi menoleh ke Hanji dan menarik kepalanya mendekat, lalu ia mencium bibir pecinta _titan_ tersebut dengan lembut. "_Otanjoubi Omedettou_."

"Hm! _Arigatou_!" jawab Hanji sambil tersenyum dengan wajah yang cukup merah.

"Dengar.. Aku bukan pria romantis dan sebagainya."

"Sudah tahu."

"Aku tidak bisa merangkai kata-kata puitis yang memuakkan itu."

"Aku tidak akan memintanya."

"Jadi.. Dengarkan saja sendiri. Karena aku memiliki _Stereo Heart_ yang bisa bersuara."

Hanji tertawa kecil. "Barusan saja kau seperti menggombal, Levi." Levi memalingkan wajahnya yang sedikit merah. "Ah, aku jadi ingat!" Secara _random_, tiba-tiba saja Hanji membicarakan penelitiannya dengan peliharaan _titan_ terbarunya, Crackle.

"Semoga saja kali ini aku tidak harus mengucapkan _So Long, Farewell_ ke Crackle terlalu cepat seperti Sawney dan Bean!" ucap Hanji. "Kemudian–"

Levi menghela nafas berat. Lagi-lagi dia membicarakan eksperimennya.. Levi lumayan menyesal ia menyuruh Hanji untuk tidak terlalu membenci _titan_ yang akan mempengaruhi pekerjaannya dalam membunuh _titan_. Karena dengan begitu, bahka ketika mereka bersama di hari ulangtahunnya pun ia akan berbicara tentang _titan_.

"–Crackle lucu sekali! Matanya akan mengecil kalau terkena Butiran Debu! Lalu–"

"_Shitty Glasses_, diam dan dengarkan aku."

"Hah? Apa?"

Levi menghela nafas sekali lagi lalu bertanya, "Kenapa kau begitu antusias terhadap _titan_? Aku tahu jawabannya. Tapi kau tidak malu? Orang-orang melihatmu sebagai _freak_ dan menghinamu di belakang, tapi berlaku manis di depanmu. Kau tidak lelah?"

Hanji terdiam mendengar kata-kata Levi. Lelah, eh? Hanji membetulkan posisi kacamatanya, lalu ia membuka suara. "Aku tidak peduli dengan perkataan orang. Meski mereka munafik, tapi aku tetap harus menghormati mereka yang setidaknya bersedia menolongku di lapangan."

"Aku mengerti. Tapi kau mau tetap begini? Kau tidak mau mengubah cara hidupmu yang.. Abnormal?" Aneh, tidak seperti biasanya. Levi cukup banyak berbicara.

"Jangan salahkan aku. Ini caraku hidup. Berbeda dari siapapun, tapi aku tetaplah aku. Setidaknya aku tidak mengenakan topeng untuk menyembunyikan wajah asliku. Bagaimana denganmu, Levi?" Bagi Levi, ini pertama kalinya Hanji berbicara serius yang bijak.

Levi tidak menyangka kalau Hanji akan menjawab seperti itu. Tapi ia berhasil mempertahankan wajah datarnya. "Begitu.." gumam Levi. Sekarang Levi merasa lega. Ia tidak lagi menyesal membuat Hanji menjadi pecinta _titan_. Karena dengan begitu, Hanji tetap menggunakan wajah aslinya. Tidak menutup-nutupinya dengan topeng kemunafikan.

"Tapi.. Kalau Levi mau aku berubah.."

"Tidak."

"Hah?"

Tangan Levi menarik kepala Hanji dan mereka kembali berciuman. "Kau itu sempurna _Just The Way You Are_. Jangan berubah. Aku tidak mau melihat _titan-hater_ Hanji Zoe."

Hanji tertawa. "Baiklah, baiklah.. _Mou ikai, arigatou ne_, Levi.."

**Owari**

Itu penempatan lagunya asal banget, serius DX  
Untuk daftar lagu di sini :

Linked Horizon - _**Feuerroter Pfeil und Bogen**_ / _**Guren no Yumiya**_ (Shingeki no Kyojin Op 1)_**  
**_W.A. Mozart – _**Eine Kleine Nachtmusic  
**_Linked Horizon - _**Die Flügel der Freiheit**_ / _**Jiyuu no Tsubasa**_ (Shingeki no Kyojin Op 2)  
Akita Neru – _**Gotya Gotya Uruse!**_  
Hatsune Miku – _**World is Mine**_  
Maroon 5 – _**This Love**_  
IA – _**Ayano no Koufuku Riron**_ (Kagerou Project)_**  
**_Shugo Chara! Egg – _**Party Time**_ (Shugo Chara! Party Op 1)_**  
**_Gym Class Heroes – _**Stereo Heart  
**_Sound of Music – _**So Long, Farewell  
**_Kagamine Len (cover) – _**Butiran Debu  
**_Bruno Mars – _**Just The Way You Are**_

Itu kebetulan banget di_shuffle_ dapet _Guren no Yumiya_ dan _Jiyuu no Tsubasa_ XD  
Untung aja ga nyampe dapet _Vogel im Kafig_, kalo ngga jadi lucu ntar, 3 lagu SnK masuk XD  
Ao sengaja pake nama original GnY sama JnT, biar lebih variasi. Daripada kebanyakan judul Jepang gitu. _Feuerroter Pfeil und Bogen_ artinya _Crimson Bows and Arrows_ (berdasarkan SnK Wiki), makanya ada adegan Hanji ngebawa panah sama busur merah darah. Sedangkan _Die Flügel der Freiheit_ itu _Wings of Freedom_ (udah pada tau kan?), sama kayak lambang _Survey Corps_.

Yak! Review Plese!

_**Sebarkan Virus LeviHan!**_


End file.
